


Hide In Plain Sight

by ifyouhaveghouls



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Earth ghoul - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Mountain Ghoul - Freeform, Multi, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Mounty 🥺🥺, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: You help Mountain to de-stress after a show with no time to waste!
Relationships: Mountain Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hide In Plain Sight

“C’mon big boy, don’t you wanna have some fun with me? Relieve some of that pent up energy from the show?” you purr, stalking towards Mountain and gently but firmly pushing him towards one of the equipment cases resting behind a corner. Sheepishly, the tall ghoul complies, letting you guide him backwards to a sitting position on the crate, now bringing him to eye-level. 

“But… I don’t wanna get caught…” he whines, shifting a bit to unstick some of the damp clothing clinging to his body. A soft chuckle leaves you as you shush Mountain with a kiss, taking his bottom lip in between your teeth and nibbling it, a whisper of a moan escaping him as his posture softens, hands resting on your waist. 

With a grin, your brow lifts, cupping Mountain’s face in your hands and knocking his long legs apart with your foot, spreading them nice and wide to accommodate you easily and to show him off a little. “You’ll be okay- we’re tucked away in a corner… as long as you’re quiet, sweetheart. Do you think you can do that for me?” you trail, letting your hand wander to his crotch to palm over the taut fabric. “You’re already starting to get hard for me babe, so pretty.”

“I can… I can do it, please…” the slender ghoul agrees, lifting his head to open up his neck for you to kiss. Naturally, you let your lips work over his skin, doing what you can with the limited space poking out of his collar. You nip gently, sucking blushed marks here and there whilst pulling down Mountain’s zipper and snaking your hand in to pull out his length, gasping a little as you grip it. 

“Oh… Look at this thick cock baby- so pretty for me.” you tease, thumbing at the tip a little. Firmly, you instruct him to spit in your hand; he does so, but he needs a little encouragement to be so pliant and shameless in near-public. “Good boy, my gorgeous Rubble…”

Mountain sighs in pleasure, his face softening as he hears the endearing nickname you use for him. He giggles a little, pulling you in for more kisses but stuttering in the process as you begin to stroke properly, your hand squeezing his length carefully, tracing a vein with your thumb. “Sweet Satan- p-please…” he groans, trying his best to keep quiet but gradually losing his ability to hold back. 

“Please what, Mounty? Come on now… you know you have to keep those little noises in. I know you can do it, and maybe you’ll get a reward later?” you smirk, keeping up the pressure and increasing the pace of your strokes a bit, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive head. His hips begin to jerk a little, strained whines falling from his lips as he gets closer and closer to letting go. You can tell by the way his cheeks blush bright and his chest heaves with little breaths puffing in and out that he’s almost there, so close, so you take the initiative to press your lips against his to drown out any noise.

Just as predicted, he seizes a bit, a litany of gasps and moans falling from his mouth to yours as he scatters his seed over your hand, the warm mess coating your fingers. You let him ride out his orgasm, praising him softly for behaving so well and petting his hair with your free hand. What a joy it is to see him without his mask- glorious brown locks flowing and pallid skin illuminated by the sheen of sweat from his hard work on stage. 

“How do you feel sweetheart?” you coo, bringing your soiled digits up to his mouth for him to clean off, the large ghoul obediently following your silent instruction immediately, swirling his tongue around them and pulling you back for a kiss to taste him.  
“I feel amazing, but… I’m totally getting you back for this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 Feel free to say hi on my tumblr @ghxstpxsting! :))


End file.
